The University of Maryland School of Medicine recognizes the need to better prepare physicians for their role in dealing with environmental and occupational health problems in the 21st century. The School of Medicine will accomplish the following Specific Institutional Objectives: 1. Develop a structure for assessing curriculum content, setting specific tasks and objectives, and evaluating how well they are achieved. 2. Assess in depth current curriculum in environmental health sciences and occupational medicine in its current curriculum. This assessment will be done for pre-clinical and clinical years of the medical school, and for the residences starting with the primary care specialty residences. 3. Define specific learning objectives for the pre-clinical, clinical years, and for the residences. 4. The school will implement changes and additions to the curriculum which will ensure that all students meet the specific learning objectives. This will ensure that graduates have the skills they will need to care for patients with environmental diseases and hazardous environmental exposures and to mobilize community and governmental resources to correct environmental hazards. 5. Develop opportunities for medical students and residents to explore career opportunities in environmental and occupational medicine. 6. Provide opportunities for medical students to learn side by side with students from other professional and graduate schools to foster multidisciplinary approaches. 7. The medical school will objectively evaluate each aspect of this project.